Bittersweet
by Marshmellow27
Summary: Naraku x Kikyo oneshot. A sweet and sour interaction.


**Bittersweet**

In the meadow, she stands with her back facing him, melancholic and dreary as always; a quick glance was too much to ask for. The distance between is understandably massive, he didn't want to impose. She never confronts him in public nor addresses him by his demon name and reserves a personal quaint compassion for him within the crevice of her dead heart; their interactions were always bittersweet.

"Onigumo."

His human label is tasteless. Decapitation would be the sentence of anyone who dared breath the name but for her he made an exception. And much like her, he never verbalized _her_ sanction but acknowledged her by the constitute from which her induplicable reputation generated. Both seen as strangers meeting for the first time; it was better that way.

"Priestess."

But it wasn't about names- far from it...It was about love and hatred. He hated loving her as she loved hating him and vice versa. He could recall the exact moment when he fell in love with her. The exact season, exact day, exact time, exact hour and second. His heart stopped that day and she brought him to life. From then on he only lived for her.

"How are you?"

His voice always quivered under her pressure. He edges nearer; taking baby steps as if being careful not to frighten the deer. Standing beside her; he holds his chest up high and looks forward; afraid to take a glance. She senses the frightful rumble in his stomach and lightly laughs causing him to stiffen up all the more. She collects herself and nonchalantly replies with a question of her own.

"Did you need anything?"

"I...I wanted to see you."

Her inquiry collides heavily with his ego and clashes against his heart. His chest dramatically falls and he is now looking down at the ground. She always found a way to emasculate him. Slowly nodding, she closes her eyes and reaches out to him as subtle as possible. Their hands lightly brush and entangle themselves in one shaky movement. He swallows and trembles; feeling her apply more pressure for comfort.

"I dreamt about you." He sourly whispers; his throat suddenly hoarse. "You died."

"I did." She boldly announces and his head jerks, now facing her. "You killed me fifty years ago."

His eyes nervously flash away. "Will you forgive me?"

"No."

"I love you."

He felt her hand suddenly flinch but remain in position none the less. She silently looked away and collected herself in a pensive thought. His heart wildly thumped like a vicious drum creating a hummed sensation in his head. If she didn't respond soon he'd die.

"But I don't love you." She spoke seconds later, verbally stabbing him through the chest.

Taking a step forward and standing in front of him, she solemnly looks at him while still holding his hand; his eyes are now glazed. Awkwardly exasperating; he can feel himself becoming unstable with each passing second. The ground sways back and forth as does his frame. He stumbles backward and shuts his eyes; scrounging them tight and his heart freezes. Unexpectedly, she grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him forward. His husky stature compresses against her daintier one and his eyes remain closed.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into his ear but the meaning is empty.

Hugging him tighter, he whimsically wraps his arms around her and buries his head in her shoulder. "I love you." He repeats and she cradles him like a child.

Attempting to pull back, he holds her still. "Naraku." She firmly states; enunciating his demonic alias for the first time. He pulls back and sadly looks into her eyes; slowly shaking his head while she nods hers. "You're Naraku; the demon who killed me. I could never love such a monster."

His lip quivers. He could feel the disdain in her words but sees the denial in her eyes. A hintful glint flashes through them and he flutters his own. A smirk tugs at his lips; somewhere beneath her frosty exterior she loves him and he knows it. His body is now reinforced; he swallows a knot in his throat and cups her chin. Tilting her head upward, he leans into her, closing the gap between them and she doesn't resist. Instead; she expectantly leans forward and closes her eyes. He smiles and brushes his lips against hers. Like feather pillows he thought to himself; her lips were soft and plump as he had dreamt. Pecking her one last time, he stops and whispers against her mouth.

"You love me; I know you do."

Her ebony orbs flash open. Pursing her lips into a thin line, she smirks and steps away. Turning her back; she tilts her head to the side and arrogantly looks over her shoulder. Her voice is mischievous and endearing.

"You do?"

Their interaction is suddenly over and she begins to walk away while he remains solid. Watching her retreat and ultimately disappear into the woods he genuinely smiles and feels his face heat up. Though she's gone he nods and responds.

"Yeah, I do."

Closing his eyes he relishes her taste on his lips. His tears are now dry and he contently begins to walk away. Looking back his heart pumped harder than ever. Though bittersweet, she had given him life once again.

THE END- Ah! I'm so obsessed with this pair. But it's so provocative; not to mention forbidden! Not my best piece of literature but I love it. F.Y.I- I have another Naraku x Kikyo fic. It's called **Say you Love Me** Rated M...Make my day and review, please.


End file.
